A Child
by HieiLover2004
Summary: Kurama and Hiei confess their love, than after one crazy afternoon Hiei becomes pregnant. What will become of the two demons?
1. Getting Together

ok so i'm posting this sooner than i said but i can't help it. i love the story and i want someones opinion on it sense my friend wont read kurama x hiei stories because her cousin said she would quote "lose dibs on kurama." i told him he was a retard and never listened to him again. anyways enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Getting Together

There was someone outside the window. Inside was a teenage boy sleeping peacefully. Why is there someone outside this window watching the boy? Many wonder why they are always together. The truth is they love each other but they refuse to tell each other. Afariad the other will reject him.

Inside the teen stirs on the bed and sits up. Pulling his knees to his chest he shivers. The boy outside the window watches closely. The teen gets out of bed and yawns loudly and enters the bathroom connected. While the teen is in the bathroom the boy outside the enters the room and closes the window. He sits on the bed and waits for the teen.

He falls asleep within seconds. The teen reenters the room and sees his friend on the bed. He slides the boy over and climbs in falling asleep with a smile.

MORNING

The boy wakes up first than sees where he is and who he is sleeping with and blushes. He shakes the teen to wake him, "Kurama wake up." Kurama opens his eyes, "Hiei, what is it?" Hiei went to say how he truely feels but instead said, "Uhh...never mind. I have to leave." Kurama was confused by this, "Why must you leave? Please stay Hiei."

"I can't I'm afaraid I'll do something I regret." Hiei said getting out of the bed. He opened the window, stepped out than reclosed it. There was a flash of black and he was gone. 'Something he'll regret." Kurama thought. "I must leave before he finds out the truth." Kurama said outloud. Getting up he got ready and left Hiei a note. Kurama finished the note and hurried out of town. Hiei returns and sees the note taped to the window.

Hiei,

I'm sorry but I had to leave.

Thanks for always being there

for me. I will surely miss you.

Please live happily.

I love you.

Kurama

Hiei read the note again. It sounded like Kurama was going to take his life. Folding the note and tucking it away he leaves to find his only love.

KURAMA

Kurama had wondered off to the beach. He went to a place where no one else was. Taking off his shirt and pants along with his shoes he stepped into the water. It was cold. He shivered than continued out futher. Now, up to his waist he turned around and looks back towards shore. At the egde of the shore he sees someone. The person staires back not moving a musle. Than the person moves slightly, eyes still on Kurama

Kurama tries to look at the person harder. His eyes widen when he realizes who it is. "Hiei." He whispers. "H-HIEI!" Kurama yells not knowing why. Hiei takes a couple steps into the water. Kurama rushes for him realizing Hiei's falling. When Kurama reaches him, he pulls him out of the water. "Hiei why?" Kurama sks holding him tight. "I only came to say...I love you too." With that Hiei faints. Kurama smiles than picks Hiei up and walks back to his house.

KURAMA'S

Taking a deep breath and blushing he slowly removed Hiei's clothes. He could see scars from old wounds and quickly dressed him. He carefully carried him to his room. Kurama went in a layed Hiei on the couch. He quickly went to the laundry room and grabbed some of his old clothes that would fit Hiei.

Hiei slowly opened his eyes. He firstnoticed that he was inside. Than that Kurama was in the chair next to him asleep. He went to sit up and realized the different clothes. Looking at Kurama he blushed. Kurama was still in his wet clothes from the beach. Hiei gently shook him. "Unnnn..." Kurama moaned. "Kurama...get up." Hiei said next to his ear. He opened his eyes to see Hiei right in front of his face.

Blushing Kurama sat up, "Hiei?...Are you ok?" Hiei nodded. Without a second thought Kurama hugged Hiei, "Oh Hiei I'm so glad your ok." Hiei actually smiled and hugged Kurama back. "Kurama why were you going to take your life?" Hiei asked pulling away. "I-I thought that you wouldn't love me so to get rid of the pain..." Kurama trailed off looking away.

Hiei laughed slightly making Kurama give him a confused llok. "Why wouldn't anyone love you?" Hiei asked. "Well, your the only one who knows the real me." Kurama said. "Sit on the bed with me." Hiei said moving over. Kurama got out of the chair and sat n the bed. "If I'm the only one who knows the true you than why wouldn't I love you?" Hiei asked tipping his head to the left.

"You know the true me and yet you still love me." Hiei explained. "I love you because that past made you strong and besides I love you for who you are now." Kurama said to Hiei. "Well, you proved my point." Hiei said getting into Kurama's lap. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist and nuzzled his neck, "Ummm...I love you so much." "I love you too." Hiei whispered loud enough for Kurama to hear.

Than they shared their first kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chapter one. I hope you liked it. Please review. oh yea let me know if you wantt a lemon because the original has one in it. Thanx!


	2. Happy are We

Chapter 2:

Happy Are We?

It's been a couple of weeks and Hiei moved in with Kurama. Now it's about 12:30am and Kurama is getting ready for bed.

"Koi, I'm going to bed." Kurama called downstairs. "Alright I'll be right up." Hiei called back. Kurama smiled and went into their bedroom.

Hiei came upstairs and slowly opened the bedroom door."You can come in you know. You don't have to act so nervous about it." Kurama said opening the door the rest of the way.

"I trhought maybe you were sleeping, you did say you were going to bed." Hiei said in defense. "We wont be sleeping much tonight thugh." Kurama said with a grin.

"Great my horny fox." Hiei said. "What does that mean? You don't like it?" Hiei sighed, "I never said I didn't like it. I just...didn't expect it so soon" "Poor, poor Quickfire you must be taught a lesson." Kurama said pulling Hiei into the room and closing the door.

NEXT MORNING

Hiei slowly started waking up. Opening up his eyes he noticed he was laying against Kurama's chest. Kurama was still sleeping.

Getting up slowly Hiei went to the bathroom to shower. After he got out he went to start breakfast. Giving Kurama a quick kiss on the check before leaving.

KITCHEN

Hiei pulled out a pan and set it on the stove. He went to the fridge and got out the eggs. He made eggs and toast than set the table.

Going back upstairs to get Kurama up he noticed that the bathroom door was shut. When Hiei reached the top of the stairs the bathroom door opened.

"Oh Hiei you scared me." Kurama said smiling. "I made some breakfast...if you want some." Hiei said with a slight blush. Kurama smiled walking up to Hiei, "I'd love some." He kissed Hiei.

They went to the kitchen and Kurama saw what Hiei did. He smiled, "Oh Hiei you didn't have to do this." "Well you were sleeping and you usually do all the cooking." Hiei said with a blush.

Kurama gave Hiei another hug and a kiss. "Let's eat the foods getting cold." Hiei said pulling out a chair for Kurama. Kurama sat down than Hiei sat across from him.

After breakfast Hiei cleared the table and wouldn't let Kurama help. "Ok Hiei somethings up. You never act like this" Kurama said. "Can't I do something for you this one time." Hiei said heading to the living room.

Kurama followed, "I guess but it doesn't seem like you." Hiei sat on the couch and sighed, 'I must ask him. I know he'll say yes...I think. What if he doesn't love me that much?'

A sad look crossed his face and Kurama gave him a questionable look, "Quickfire (Kurama's nickname for Hiei.) what's wrong? Something happen?" Hiei shook his head, "Sorry just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Kurama asked. "About...us." Hiei said. The way he said it made Kurama nervous. He didn't want to show it but he couldn't help it.

"Fox, why the nervous look?" Hiei questioned than thought, 'I'm the one who should be nervous.' "Hiei I'm sorry. I'm getting more nervous than you. What's on your mind about us?" Kurama asked.

Hiei couldn't ask him. He thought Kurama looked to happy, 'I'm not that close to him. He loves me but that doesn't mean he wants tio be my mate.' Hiei thought.

"I'm sorry I can't. I didn't mean to get you so worried. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." Hiei said and got up.


	3. Thoughts with the truth

Chapter 2:

Thoughts with the truth

Kurama knew something was up, 'Hiei, why wont you tell me what's on your mind? I can feel you drifting now that you wont open up. I love you so much. Why wont you tell me? why?'

WITH HIEI

Hiei had closed the door leaning against it. Tears streamed down his face, "I love you Kurama but I'm unworthy of your love."

There was a knock on the door. Hiei jumped slightly, "What?" "Hiei, can we talk?" Kurama asked. Hiei opened the door slightly, "I guess." He let Kurama in.

Kurama sat on he bed and Hiei stayed near the door. "Why are you over there? Come here please." Kurama said. Hiei shook his head not saying anything.

"Please come over here, I really need to talk to you." Kurama said keeping his eyes on Hiei. Hiei walked over and sat on the far end of the bed.

"Hiei what's wrong with you? Why wont you talk, look or even get near me? Did I do something wrong?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just me."

'Ahhhhh...what does he mean it's just him? He's making me sad, nervous and cerious.' Kurama thought. "Maybe I should let you have some time alone." Kurama said looking at Hiei. Kurama got up heading to the door.

"I-I've been wanting to ask you something but stop because I'm affraid of what you will say." Hiei said. Kurama stopped and turned around waiting for Hiei to continue.

"You always seem so happy. When I ried to ask you earlier you were so happy I just couldn't ask." Hiei paused. "Well, you'll never know the answer unless you ask." Kurama said.

Looking out the window Hiei took a deep breath, "I want you to...be my mate." Hiei never tuned around tdo look at Kurama. "Is that what was worring you my Love? Well, worry no more because..." Kurama got right nxt to Hiei's ear, "I've always want to be your mate."

Hiei couldn't believe what he heard, 'He always wanyed to be my mate.' Turning around quickly Hiei hugged Kurama and kissed him hard against the lips. "Oh Kurama I love you so much." Hiei said smiling. (Heartattack, Hiei's smiling.)

"Is that what was worring you?" Kurama asked pulling away after giving Hiei a mate mark. "Yea, I was affraid you would say no." Hiei said giving Kurama a mate mark. "And why would I say no to my sexy Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Because I'm the forbidden child. The one no one wants to be seen with. I know you love me but I thought that you would fi..." Hiei started saying. "Hiei, please understand that no matter who comes along wanting me I'll always tell them that I already have someone special." Kurama said cutting Hiei off.

"One more thing...what does Yoko think of all this?" Hiei asked. "Well, Yoko, you could say, is ready to jump you because you have the sexiest body he's ever seen." Kurama purred in Hiei's ear, than nuzzled his neck.

"That tickles Fox. Stop it." Hiei laughed blushing. Not wanting to upset his mate Kurama stopped. "Hmmmm...what's the matter?" Hiei asked.

"It's nothing...want to go to the park? It's a nice day." Kurama asked. "Sure, if you'd like to." Hiei said. "What you don't wanna?" Kurama asked with a fake pout. Hiei shook his head at how silly his fox was being.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hoped you liked it. There's a lemon next chapter. Just to warn you now. Ja Ne.


	4. A Night Out LEMON

OK WARNING LEMON DON'T LIKE LEAVE NOW...other wise enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

A Night Out

Kurama was waiting for Hiei. He was in the living room flipping through TV channels. Finding that there was nothing on he shut off the TV. Leaning back he closed his eyes. Moments later Hiei came downstairs and saw Kurama on the couch. "Fox you ready?" Hiei asked. Kurama opened his eyes and grinned, "Let's go."

THE PARK

They arrived 5 minutes later. Going over to a picnic table they sat down. Unfortunately a few girls from Kurama's school were there and saw him. "Shuichi what are you doing here?" They asked coming up.

Hiei grunted turning his head thinking, 'So much for me and Kurama hanging out alone together. Hopfully he wont talk long.' "Oh, who's this? He's so adorable. Hi there cutie." One girl said pinching Hiei's cheecks.

"Ummm...excuse me ladies he doesn't like being touched by people he don't know." Kurama said. They stopped. Kurama got the girls to go away and sighed in relief. "I'm sorry about that Hiei." Kurama said talking Hiei's hands in his. Hiei shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Kurama got up, "Follow me please." Hiei followed Kurama questionably. Kurama led them through a hidden path in the woods. Kurama opened a portal to Makai. "Fox where are we going?" Hiei asked as they entered the portal. "You'll find out." Kurama said with a fox grin on his face. Hiei saw it and gulped blushing.

Kurama walked through Makai as if he were there yesterday. Hiei had to keep up as his Yoko went deep into some woods. "Fox where are we?" Hiei asked holding a blash back. They came to a small home and Kurama picked up Hiei, "Let's go in shall we?"

Hiei made no protest to put him down. Once inside Kurama went straight to the bedroom. He layed Hiei on the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed Hiei's lips hungerly yet with some passion. He pulled back slipping off Hiei's shirt than attacking his neck. He nibbled over the mate mark making Hiei moan out with pleasure.

Moving lower Kurama trailed kisses down Hie's chest. Hiei made small noices enjoying the feeling. Kurama pulled away for another secound to remove his shirt. He moved back up to Hiei's lips for another hungry kiss. Not pulling away Kurama undid Hiei's belts. With one swift movement Hiei's pants were removed revealing a naked fire demon.

Hiei gasped as the cool air hit his body. Kurama took the opportunity to slide his tounge into Hiei's hot wet mouth. Hiei melted into the kiss. When Kurama pulled away he felt Hiei tug at his pants. Kurama smiled and allowed Hiei to remove his pants. Hiei stroked Kurama a couple times before letting Kurama continue.

He heard Kurama sigh in disappointment when he removed his hand. Hiei smirked inwardly, "Liked that?" Instead of answering Kurama sucked hard on Hiei giving him the answer. Hiei gripped onto Kurama's hair and moaned loudly. Kurama smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." Hiei panted.

Kurama smiled than grinned. Hiei looked at him with question. Kurama's hair was slightly messed up from Hiei's hands. He rubbed a finger across Hiei's entrance earned a moan from him. Kurama than pushed his finger inside watching Hiei's eyes the whole time.

He saw pain than pleasure as Kurama pushed his finger in futher. "Please." Hiei moaned. Kurama knew what Hiei meant by that. He wanted more. So, he pushed another finger inside and Hiei cried out. The cry soon turned into a moan and he pushed against Kurama's fingers for more. Kurama gladly pushed deep inside his fire demon.

When Kurama added a third finger Hiei dugged his nails into Kurama's arms. Kurama made sure Hiei was streached out than removed his fingers. Hiei wimpered slightly missing the touch of his beautiful fox. Kurama licked his fingers for a good taste of his Hiei. Kissing Hiei quickly he thrust into him.

Hiei cried out the loudest he could than it went to a moan. Kurama pulled out and pushed back in more slowly this time. "Kurama...harder." Hiei moaned. Of course Kurama did so and all that was heard was theie moans.

Kurama grabbed ahold of Hiei's pet dragon and pumped hard keeping a fast pace. That sent Hiei over the edge as he called out his release Kurama coming shortly after. With a couple more of hard thrusts Kurama collapsed next to Hiei.

Hiei moved closer to Kurama and layed his head on Kurama's chest. "Thanks Fox that's what I needed." Hiei whispered. Kurama put an arm around Hiei and they fell asleep.

LATER

When they got home Hiei went into their bedroom and closed the door. Kurama went over and knocked, "Hiei can I come in?" When Hiei didn't open the door Kurama went on in. Hiei was lying on the bed sweat pouring down his face.

Kurama went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. He placed on Hiei's forehead. Hiei opened his eyes and looked at Kurama, "I'm so...hot." Kurama looked at Hiei with sad eyes. "Don't give me that look." Hiei said. "I'm just worried." Kurama responded kissing Hiei. When he pulled away he said, "If you need anything just let me know." Hiei only nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright there's that chapter. I'll update soon.


	5. Kurama's Shock

I'm back...i'll try to update every day or so...thanks for reading...on with the chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Kurama's Shock

Kurama, not wanting to bring Hiei to a human hospital, went to Yoko Angel's, who is Yoko Kurama's mom. She paniced when she saw Hiei limp in Yoko's arms. She had Yoko bring Hiei into a room and lay him down.

Angel checked over Hiei. What was making Hiei so hot? Why was he burning up in the first place? And on their way over Hiei said something about the Koriime's. What so so important about them?

"Hiei what was the last thing that happened before you started burning up?" Angel asked. When Hiei told her she smiled, "Congrats." Hiei looked confused, "For what?" "Your going to have a baby." She said smiling wide. Hiei's eyes went wide, "WHAT?" "Don't worry the heat will die down by tonight." Angel said.

While Angel packed her medical stuff up Hiei was deep in thought. 'The fox doesn't have the money for another member. I-I don't want him knowong yet.' Hiei thought. "You better not tell Kurama. I want to tell him myself." Hiei said to Angel with a glare.

"Of course I wont tell him. I'll let him in ok?" She asked. "Yea sure." Hiei said.

Kurama came in and went straight to Hiei. "I'm fine. The heat will be gone by tonight...just overworking to much." Hiei lied...well partly. Kurama gave Hiei a quick kiss than turned to his mother, "Thank you for helping him." She nodded, "I want to see Hiei in another month or so. No more than two months from now." She said.

Kurama agreed and now they are back home. "Listen I'm a little tired from being there. When I wake up we need to talk." Hiei said. Kurama looked confused, "Alright." Hiei went to the livig room and fell asleep on the couch.

About two hours later Kurama went over to check on Hiei. When he got close Hiei started growling. Than Hiei's katana sliced across his chest and stomach. Falling to the ground holding his chest he gasped for air.

Hiei smelling the blood woke up and saw Kurama. Next to him was his katana. Hiei jumped up off the couch and fell next to Kyurama screaming, "KURAMA, PLEASE WAKE UP!" "Why Hiei?" Kurama asked gasping out the words. "Don't talk. I should of told you when we were returning home." Hiei said not looking ay Kurama.

Hiei got up and grabbed the first aid kit and tended to Kurama's wound. Afterwards Hiei put it away. "Hiei what is it that you need to tell me?" Kurama asked when Hiei returned to the room. Hiei advoided looking at Kurama, "Angel told me that...I am with child."

Waiting for Kurama to yell at him and kick him out Hiei let tears fall. They hit the tile floor with a 'clink.' Kurama still hadn't said anything and Hiei cried harder. Than he felt warm arms wrap around him and Kurama's soft voice, "Don't cry Koi."

Hiei relaxed somewhat n Kurama's arms but when he heard the soft sniffles from Kurama Hiei tensed up again. "What's wrong Kurama?" Hiei asked. "I'm just so happy. When you said we needed to talk I thought you changed your mind about loving me." Kurama cried.

"No Kurama I was the one who thought that. When I told you I was waiting for you yell at me and kick me out and say 'Hiei I never want to see you again. Your a bastard and a fool.' But you never did." Hiei said hugging Kurama back, And I DO love you my fox always."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dum Dum Dum! Well was it good, bad, so bad you want to banned me, or so good you want to read more? I want some more reviews. Thanks for all the reviews I've already recieved.


	6. With a Child

Hey I'm back with another chapter. Told ya I would update every other day at least. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm kinda funny. Dang I hate my one friend because she is against KuramaxHiei pairing because she thinks Kurama is hers and only hers and it's getting annoying. But don't worry I write more so she'll be mad. I'm not usually like that but she nagged at me for over a month almost everyday and trust me I almost punched her lights out.

I don't own YYH but I do own the idea for this fic. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: With a Child

"I'm so happy. Hiei's with child...and on top of that MY child. I've always wanted kids." Kurama said to himself when cleaning the kichen. He actually wasn't alone...he just didn't know that.

"Than why me Fox?" Hiei asked and Kurama jumped. "Hiei you scared me." Kurama said tring to calm his racing heart. "Why Fox? Why me? You could of had any girl and had the kids you dream of." Hiei said.

"Hiei...you are the one I fell in love with. So what if you didn't give me a child I would still love you...but you blessed us with a child and I'm still happy." Kurama explained to the stubborn Koriime.

"But we don't have the money for the child...let alone us." Hiei said eyeing Kurama. "I'm sure we can work something out...as long as you don't work for Mukuro for awhile. I think it would be safe." Kurama said staying calm.

There was no room for argument when his fox talked like that. He, the famous fire demon of Makai, was defeated with simple words. 'Please don't make him take my katana away...than I would have to reason with him.' Hiei thought.

"Oh and please refrain from having your katana with you. It would draw attention to demons and some humans." Kurama said as if reading his mind.

There was a loud ringing from the phone. Kurama hurried over to it and answered. Hiei looked at his katana, 'I don't want the fox angry with me so...ahh...I'll just leave it with him...maybe than he'll change his mind.'

Than again Kurama already said he didn't want him to carry it. Kurama got off the phone and went into the living room.

He saw the katana laying on the couch and smiled. He knew Hiei went upstairs so he went up to the room. The bedroom door was open and the light was on so he knew Hiei was in there. "Hiei.." he called softly from the doorway.

There was a suffle than a muffled, "Yea?" "Why did you leave your katana downstairs?" Kurama asked sitting on the side of the bed,

Hiei turned over, he was already in the bed, "You said not to have my katana with me so I wont." "I meant when we were out somewhere. You can keep it with you in the house." Kurama smiled.

"Come down so we can eat. Supper's ready." Kurama smiled. "Yea I'll be down in a minute." Hiei said and Kurama left the room. While they were eating the phone rang, Kurama answered:

Kurama: Moshi moshi

Yusuke: Moshi moshi I need Kurama.

Kurama: Yes what is it?

Yusuke: Oh hey Koenma needs us for a mission...nothng to hard.

Kurama: Sorry to disappoint you but me and Hiei wont beable to make it.

Yusuke: Really? Is everything alright?

Kurama: Yes everything's fine. Something came up and I think it's best if we back down.

Hiei sat listening to Kurama tell Yusuke everything was fine and that everything will be explained at a later time. Kurama finally got annoyed with Yusuke and hung up. Hiei laughed at that.

A MONTH LATER

(A.N.: I know I like skipping time but there's always a reason or I just tired of writing out everything that's happening.)

Hiei got up around 7:30 and noticed Kurama was already up. Last night Hiei thought Kurama was kinda edgy. He came home from work and refused to talk to Hiei. Kurama got himself something to eat, showered than went to bed.

Hiei went downstairs to the kitchen. Hiei was showing slightly because he was caring a demon child. Demons only take 5 months before their born and it's been a month and a half.

Hiei tried to be quiet because Kurama was sitting at the table looking pretty mad. His stomach growled though and Kurama looked over. "Good Morning." Hiei said. Kurama didn't say anything just looked back at the papers in front of him.

Hiei went over an sat at the table. "You should eat." Kurama said. Hiei heard the slight coldness in his voice. It made his heart break. Not wanting to upset his fox future he complied and got something to eat. He ate slowly but finished what he had.

"Do you have to work today?" Hiei asked sheepishly. "NO!" Kurama exploded. Kurama heard the Koriime jump. He looked over to catch a flash of black and Hiei was gone. Sighing Kurama went up to their room.

Sure enough the bedroom door was closed. Kurama could hear a muffled whimper from inside and crack open the door. Hiei was lying on the bed. "Quickfire, I'm sorry." Kurama said stting next to him. "I'm...fine." Hiei said between sniffles.

"No your not. Your hurting because of me." Kurama said putting his head down. "I love you." Hiei said and hugged Kurama. "You forgive me already?" Kurama questioned. "Yes Fox, I can't stay mad at you forever." Hiei said cuddling up to Kurama.

Hiei started to feel sick and grabbed his stomach. He didn't understand what was going on. Quickly Kurama brought him to the bathroom. Morning sickness...that would explain it.

Kurama came back out with Hiei,"Are you ok?" Hiei nodded, "Yea but I want to know why you were acting so weird." Hiei said in a demanding tone. "I'm just stressed out." Kurama said truthfully. "Well, today's your day off so relax." Hiei said. Kurama finally gave in.

Later on that day, Hiei made some lunch. Kurama layed around most of the day untill his mom car because her car broke down. Suddenly the phone rang making Hiei jumped.

Hiei: Moshi moshi

Kurama: Hello Koi

Hiei: blush Everything alright?

Kurama: Yes, I only called to let you know mother's coming home with me.

Hiei: Alright. Is that all?

Kurama: cluckles Yes that's all I just wanted ti let you know.

Hiei: Ok I love you

Kurama: Love you too Koi.

Hiei got off and quickly made some extra food for Shiori. Kurama and Shiori showed up about 10 minutes later. "Hiei We're home." Kurama called. Kurama had told Shiroi about his relationship with Hiei the day after Hiei told him about the baby.

"The kitchen." Hiei called back. When they walked in they saw what Hiei did. The table was set and lunch was ready with drinks to go with it. "Wow Koi I didn't expect this." Kurama smiled. "Well, I'm glad I didn't eat before I left." Shiori said looking at the food. They sat down ate, talked, and laughed. 'It's good to see Fox in a good mood again.' Hiei thought.

After lunch Shiori decided to go home. It was after 5 and her husband would be worried. "Well I'll have to come back with the others sometime. Thanks for lunch Hiei. Ioved it." Shiori said giving him a hug.

"I'm running her homwe than I'll be back ok?" Kurama said. Hiei nodded and Kurama gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Once again Hiei was left by himself.

WITH KURAMA AND SHIORI

Shiori was excited because she is going to be a grandmother. "Oh Shuichi I can't wait. I'm finally going to be a grandmother." Shiori said. Kurama looked kinda pale, "Yes mother I can't wait either." "Shuichi are you alright?" Shiori asked. "Yes mother I'm fine. It's just been a long day." Kurama saud smiling.

He pulled up to the house and his step-brother came running out. "Mom where have you been. Dad went looking for you." He said. "I'm sorry to worry you. I went to Shuichi's because the car broke down. I'll call your father in a minute." Shiori smiled.

WITH HIEI

Hiei started feeling sick and hurried to the bathroom. Than he went to the bedroom and layed down. As he was laying there he remembered his gold coins in Makai. 'Gold I heard is worth alot here...maybe if I can get some it will get us out of this money problem.' Hiei thought getting up.

Kurama came home and when he pened the door he noticed how quiet it was. "Hiei!" Kurama called. He hurried and looked around when he got no answer. By the time he saw the note on the table he was in a panic. He picked it up and noticed it was Hiei's writing. It was written in Makain:

Fox,

Sorri but I had to leave for a while.

I hope this will reslove our money problems.

DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! I'll be fine.

I love you

Quickfire

Kurama knew were Hiei went. The only place Hiei was money. The place Kurama feared Hiei being right now. The place pregnant fire demons shouldn't be. The Makai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, How was it? I love this chapter but it gets better I promise. Please review and thank you so much for all my reviews. Untill next time Ja...


	7. Makai

Sorry about the wait but I have exams and they just got in my way. So here is CHAPTER 6 ENJOY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Makai

Hiei was pretty far into the Makai but he knew that he had to hurry. The child was draining more energy than he first thought and had to take a break. 'I have ti hurry because Kurama for sure will come after me.' Hiei thought. Continuing to search he started thinking about the way Kurama treated him that morning. he knew he couldn't run forever. 'He says he loves me...he takes care of me...but...he still doesn't...' "Hiei." A voice said bringing him from his thoughts.

Hiei looked up and saw Kurama not that far ahead. Hiei couldn't do anything but staire. As Kurama closer Hiei began to tremble. "Why did you leave like that? You could of been hurt." Kurama said. Hiei still didn't say anything. 'He doesn't deserve to be with me.' Hiei thought and pulled out his katana. Kurama stopped walking and watched Hiei. Hiei brought the katana to his chest while watching Kurama.

Kurama shook his head, "No Hiei don't please." 'I was a fool to believe that I could have a normal life. So this is how I'm going to solve it." Hiei said calmly. "Than kill me first." Kurama said. "WHA...! NO! Why would I do that?" Hiei asked with wide-eyes. Kurama smiled softly, "Why should I live when my mate is dead. That's the rule right...it your mate dies so do you." "That's crazy." Hiei said.

Kurama walked in front of Hiei, grabbed his katana and smiled. "If you wont take my life than you can't take yours." Hiei thought Kurama cracked. "I'm doing this because I can't have love in my life. I ma..." Hiei couldn't finish. Kurama was kissing him hard against the lips. When he pulled away he smiled, "You have love no matter what. Who cares if your a firbidden child. I live as a human lying to the people around me yet I'm still loved. Besides I love you Hiei." Kurama whispered to him.

"Demo...you grew up with a loving mother. I didn't. Mukuro was the closest thing I had to a mother." Hiei said and started cring. Kurama pulled him into a conforting hug, "Oh, Hiei, that's in the past. You have friends and a family now. Let's go home alright." "What about our money? Atleast let me get a few?" Hiei asked. "Alright but I'm coming and we can take our time." Kurama said helping Hiei up.

Hiei smiled and leaned against Kurama as they walked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now...ya like it huh? I know it's short but I'm to lazy to continue. I'm just kidding...scared ya huh? On with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I left like that. I shouldn't of but we really need the money." Hiei aploijized. Kurama was silent. Just knowing Hiei is safe and that he can protect him was enough. They kept walking until Hiei pulled them off to a place. He pulled away from Kurama. "Here...you want me to help?" Kurama asked. It was what looked like a pile of rocks. There was a small hidden area towards the top just big enough to slid your arm into.

Hiei was having trouble because of his plumped belly. "I almost got it." Hiei said than slipped. Kurama caught him bridal style.

"So, it is true. The imiko has found a mate." A vioce said. Kurama set Hiei down and got th coins. "Hiei, could you come get these?" Kurama asked. Hiei walked up and took the coins from Kurama. When he turned around there was a few arrows right where he was standing. "Your lucky your lover just saved your life. Though we don't know why nor do we care." A demojn said.

Kurama landed next to Hiei, "What do you want?" "Not you...we want the imiko." He said, "Sorry I never formally introduced myself. I'm Gato. We protect and help our Queen." Gato said. "Queen of what? Losersville?" Hiei growled. "Of the Koriime Island." He smirked. Kurama growled and got in front of Hiei. "Now, now, Yoko, we don't want anyone to get hurt." Gato said. "Your not touching him. I know why your here and it's not going to happen." Kurama snapped.

Hiei took a hold of Kurama's arm, 'What does Kurama know that I don't? He said he didn't know much of the Koriime Island.' Hiei thought. "Hiei, I wont take long." Kurama said. Gato charged at Kurama. 'You don't have to do this." Hiei said to Kurama. "Yea, but I could releave some stress." Kurama said as Gato tried lunging at Hiei. Kurama quickly grabbed Hiei and moved away from Gato's attack.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked Hiei. "Yea, let's just get out of here. As much as I would like to kiss his ass right now I can't. We have the coins so let's just leave." Hiei said. He had a bad feeling that it wouldn't end well if they didn't leave. "Alright." Kurama agreed getting the same feeling. Kurama hurried and they left Makai. Back in human world Kurama's mom and family was just arriving. They just entered through the upstairs window that led to their bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this is the real ending. I have exams tomorrow and it's 10:00. Till next chap...Ja Ne...


	8. Family Tree

Hi I'm buuk. Hope ya like this chapter and thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:

Family Tree

---------------------

"We have to talk later." Hiei said as someone knocked on the door. Kurama hurried downstairs to answer. Shiori was standing there Kakota (Or Shuuichi) standing behind her. "Hello. This is a surprise." Kurama smiled. "I know. I'm sorry for just showing up but we missed you." Shiori smiled. "Please come in." Kurama said moving so they could enter. "Where's Hiei? Hutako (Kurama's stepdad) wants to meet him." She said as she and Kakota walked in. "Upstairs, he showed up just before you arrived." Kurama said.

A door opened upstairs followed by footsteps. "Hiei, come meet the family." Kurama called from the kitchen. Hiei appeared at the kitchen enterance. "Hello Hiei, How are you?" Shiori asked seeing him. "So, this is the famous Hiei I've heard about." Hutako said before Hiei could answer Shiori. "Your cool looking." Kakota said. Hiei blushed in embarrassment because he wasn't use to attention. Kurama smiled at Hiei causing him to blush more.

"Come sit for a minute Hiei. We were wondering what to do?" Kurama said pulling out a chair for Hiei. "Well, I'm hungry." Kakota said leaning on the table. "Is anyone else hungry?" Shiori asked. Hiei and Hutako both nodded. "Yea a little." Kurama said smiling. Truth was he wasn't hungry but agreed anyways. "We'll be ready in a minute." He said as him and Hiei went upstairs.

BEDROOM

"Are you sure you want to go?" Kurama asked as they entered the room. "Yea, I'm fine with it." Hiei said taking off his cloak. Sighong Hiei sat on the bed. "Something wrong?" Kurama asked looking at Hiei in concern. "Maybe I shouldn't go. mummbling I look so fat." Hiei said. "Oh, Koi, you don't look fat. And if you think you do, would you like a bigger shirt?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded embarrassed, "Why do you so sad?" "Sad? I've seem sad?" Kurama asked.

"Yea, ever since we came back from Makai." Hiei said. "Well, you did say we had to talk. I guess I've been thinking to much." Kurama said handing Hiei a shirt. 'Ummm...it smells like Kurama. This must be my lucky day.' Hiei thought. "Koi, come on we have to go." Kurama said. Hiei put on the shirt and was glad it covered up his stomach. Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei, pulling him closer they went back downstairs.

KITCHEN

"We're ready." Kurama said walking in Hiei behind him. Shiori smiled, "Alright let's go." They walked out the front door and Kurama locked up. Shiori watched her son and Hiei, 'I'm so glad he's happy. They all got into Hutaku's van. Hiei was a little nervous, 'Hope he drives like Kurama.' Kurama glanced at Hiei than looked out the window. "Everyone buckled in and ready?" Shiori asked. He heard to 'yeas' and a 'hn' and figured that they were ready.

RESTERANT

They walked into the place. It wasn't all the fancy but It was nice. Mrs. Minamino already has reservations. Going to the table Hiei kept his head down. Kurama squeezed his hand and Hiei only smiled up at him; Kurama smiled back. They sat down and Hutako gave Hiei a weird smile. Kurama and Shiori were talking while Kakota looked through the menu. Hiei kept his head down, 'This was a bad idea. I feel so out of place. But I want to see my fox happy.'

"Hiei, what would you like?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked up at him, "Wha..?" "Would you like somthing?" Kurama asked again. Hiei told the waiter what he wanted. 'Wonder what's wrong with Hiei? He was fine until we got here.' Kurama thought. Shiori, Hutako, and Kakota were talking so Kurama took the opportunity to talk to Hiei. "Hiei what's wrong?" Kurama asked. They were sitting next to each other and Hiei semmed out of it. "Nothing, just a little hungry." Hiei responded.

After they finished eating Kurama told his mom that they needed to go home. She understood and let Hutako know. They arrived at Kurama's and Shiorui said, "Maybe we'll try for another time." Kurama smiled and waved. Going inside the house Hiei relaxed. He went over and layed on the couch. Kurama looked over at Hiei. "What Fox?" Came Hiei's voice. "Nothing Hiei just wondering where you went." Kurama said sighing. Hiei gave Kurama a puzzled look than closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. Ja.


	9. Drifting

Chapter 8:

Drifting

Kurama sat at the table, 'Hiei hasn't meantioned anything about the gold coins or going to mother's.' "koi, Fox, what's wrong?" Hiei asked. "Oh sorry, what is it?" Kurama asked. "Your face got all red...I thought something was wrong." Hiei said concerned. "I didn'y mean to worry you. We need to get back to Angel's she was expecting us over a week ago." Kurama said standing. "When do you want to go?" Hiei asked. "How about we go now?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded, 'Damn. My stomach hurts again.'

Makai

"Hello Lord Yoko, Hiei, Lady Angel has been waiting. This way." A female said. They followed her to Angel's room. "Mi Lady your son and his mate have arrived." She said. Kurama and Hiei went in after Angel's ok. "Well, well, well, let me take a picture...glad you two could make it." Angel said hugging them both. "How have you been Hiei?" Angel asked. "Tired and hungry but fine non e the less." Hiei said. "W3hat my bozo son hasn't been feeding you or letting you rest. Well, we'll change that." Angel said teasingly.

"Mother! How could you say that?" Kurama asked. "I'm just teasing. I can tell he's doing just fine." Angel said looking at Kurama. Kurama stepped out of the room so Angel could do a check up on Hiei. "Well, Hiei do you ache anywhere?" Angel asked. "Yes, my stomach is killing me. Sometimes I can't sleep because it hurts so bad." Hiei admitted. "Have you told Kurama?" Angel asked. "No, he's already worried enough." Hiei said.

"Well, I can give you pain killers. Just slip one pill into your food and it'll help." Angel said handing him so pills. Angel had one of her top nurses come in and help do some tests on Hiei. The baby was developing fine and was healthy. Considering Hiei hasn't been sleeping well Angel and her assistant were impressed on how well he was doing. "Has he let you do anything?" Angel asked Hiei as they finished up. "No I can't even bring my katana outside the house. Not even one little step." Hiei growled.

Kurama was pasing outside the door when it opened. He saw Hiei and went up to him, "Hey, everything ok?" Hiei nodded, "Yea, just need more sleep." Kurama hugged him, "I'm so glad your going to be alright." "Yea, I'll meet you at the house. I'm tired." Hiei said sounding depressed and left. Angel came out next, "Where's Hiei?" "He went home. He wont tell me anything any more. I feel so left out." Kurama said mummbling the last part. 'Koi, why wont you tell me anything. You always leave me out. You lock yourself away. I want to help I really do but you wont let me.' Kurama thought.

Kurama returned home. When he walked in Hiei was at the table. "Where were you?" Hiei asked as Kurama closed the door. "Makai where you left me remember?" Kurama said sitting down. His head hit the table. Hiei looked at him with confusion, "Fox, what's wrong?" "I should ask you that? Why wont you tell me anything that is happening to you. Like when your in pain? Angel told me about that." Kurama asked/said. Hiei hugged Kurama.

"I'm sorry I should of told you but I guess I didn't ant to worry you. I've already made you more worried that tou should of been." Hiei said. "It worries me more when you don't tell me. I'm just weak and soft." Kurama said cring softly. "No Fox, I'm weak because I made you worry yourself sick. I thought I was helping you by not saying anything." Hiei said. Kurama kissed him softly on the lips before smiling, "When did you turn waek and soft. You still seem to be a stubborn, cute, hot and sexy fire demon. And that is why I love you." Hei blushed a new shade of red and mummbled, "Yea like you should talk."

NEXT DAY

Kurama was up early. Hiei was getting some extra rest that he really needed. Around noon Hiei decided to finally get up and go downstairs. Wheqn he went to enter the living room he stopped. Kurama was humming a tone while cleaning. He seemed to be in a good mood. 'Kurama seems to be fine now. I will do everything I can to keep a smile on his beautiful face.' Hiei thought.

Kurama turned around and jumped when he saw Hiei. "Oh Hiei, you scared me. How are you feeling?" Kurama asked smiling. "Alot better. And you seem to be in a good mood." Hiei responded. "Yes, sleeping with you seems to do that." Kurama grinned. Hiei was already on his way to the kitchen to eat. He saw a plate all ready on the counter. "Hiei the plate of food is for you. I made your favorite." Kurama called from the living room. Hiei grabbed the plate, sat down and started eating.

Kurama came into the kitchen and sat down with Hiei at the table. "What do you want to do today?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged continuing to eat. "Would you mind if we hang out here? I seem to be a little tired lately with running around." Kurama said. Hiei got up and put his plate in the sink. When sitting back down he nodded answering Kurama's question. "You were thinking earlier. Anything you want to talk about?" Kurama asked. 'It worries me more when you don't tell me.' Hiei thought remembering Kurama's words.

"Just thinking about how happy I want you to be." Hiei said. Kurama could tell he was telling the truth. "I am happy Hiei." Kurama said. "No, last night you were cring and sad because of my stupidity." Hei said. Kurama smiled, "But happy all the same because you were there." The phone suddenly rang making both demons jump. Kurama got up and answered. When he got off the phone he looked at Hiei, "Yusuke's having a party and said to meet him at his house."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it seems short but I hope you like it. Ja.


	10. Yusuke's Party

Hi everyone...man this is going faster than I thought. Hope your enjoying this story because I'm writing it for you. Sorry about not updating but I haven't been able to write because I've been buzy working and when I have the time I've been to tired...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9:

Yusuke's Party

Hiei and Kurama showed up at Yusuke's.

They noticed Shizuru's car out front and Kurama looked at Hiei.

There was more than just 'Team Urameshi.'

"We could always do something else." Kurama said to Hiei.

Hiei huffed, "We already talked about this."

Kurama nodded than put an arm around Hiei's shoulders.

Yusuke chose that moment to open the door and grinned, "Am I interupting something?"

"Hello Yusuke...Hiei was convincing me to still come." Kurama said.

Yusuke blinked than let them in. When they reached the living room Kurama noticed that Koenma, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko and Botan were there.

"Hello everyone." Kurama smiled. "Oh Kurama you came...did Hiei come with you?" Yukina asked.

"Yes, he's sitting on the window sill." Kurama said.

"Here Hiei, some tea." Yukina said handing him a glass. He took it and nodded in thanks.

"Why don't you come sit over with all of us Hiei?" Kurama asked. Yusuke looked up at Hiei.

"Don't bother with him Kurama...not even you can get him to join us as a group." Yusuke said.

Hiei 'hned' and looked back out the window.

"Well, since Hiei wont come over than it's safe to say that we..." Hiei covered Kurama's mouth. "Shut it fox, They don't need to know yet." Hiei hissed.

Kurama took the opportunitiy to pull Hiei down on the couch next to him.

"Yusuke smiled, "Well, tonight is the night we party all night long."

See usually Hiei is always up to it because hin and Yusuke end up in drinking contests but he didn't feel like it. "Hn. No thanks." Hiei grunted.

Kuwabara tried showing ff in front of Yukina. Hiei got up and put his to Kuwabara's throat, "Don't even dare." Kurama quickly grabbed Hiei and pulled him away.

"Fox let go. I'm going to teach him a lesson." Hiei growled.

"Koi leave him. He wont hurt her in any way." Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear. Hiei sighed leaning back onto Kurama's chest.

Yusuke and the others looked over at Kurama and Hiei. "Are we missing something?" Yusuke asked.

None of them had ever seen Hiei so...so peaceful. "Not really... why do you ask?" Kurama asked.

"Well, you two seem so close." Kuwabara said. "Are you two dating?" Botan asked.

They shook their heads. "No, actually we're mated." Kurama said calmly. "WHA...!" Everyone but Kurama and Hiei exclaimed.

"So what?" Hiei said. Yusuke was grining. Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were congradulating them.

And Koenma and Kuwabara were looking like they just said that they were going to die in 5 minutes.

All the girls squealed over something that was said. "What?" Kuwabara asked not liking being left out. "Hiei's pregnant." Keiko and Botan squealed.

"EWWWW! That's means Kurama and shorty..." Kuwabara trailed off looking like he was going to faint.

Yusuke whacked him over the head, "Just be happy for them."

"Ummm...Hiei-kun if you don't mind me asking...how is it that you became pregnant?" Yukina asked.

Everyone became quite and looked at Hiei. 'I guess I can't hide it anylonger.' Hiei thought.

"Well you see... where I came from I was bannished from because I was male. There race was strickly female and they were to keep it that way. So because of that I am able to reproduced as a female would." Hiei asid with his head down.

She would find out he knew it. "Are you talking about the Koriime Island?" Yukina asked him.

Here it goes she'll hate him and reject him.

"Yes, i am." Hiei said still not looking at her.

"O-onii-san?" She said her voice sounding somewhat cheerful.

When Hiei looked up she flung herself onto him and cried.

HOURS LATER

Kurama and Hiei headed home. Yukina found out and never rejected him. Hiei was even happier.

When arriving home Kurama unlocked and opened the door. Kurama walked in and Hiei froze.

He had the sudden urge to jump Kurama right there. 'Damn...why am I getting these urges?' Hiei asked himself.

Hiei hasn't come inside yet and Kurama got a little worried. "Koi, is everything alright?" Kurama asked.

Hiei walked inside and closed the door turning back to Kurama, "Yea everything is fine...just getting the urges for you."

Kurama knew what Hiei was talking about and blushed. Hiei kissed him and ran his tounge over Kurama's bottom lip.

When he complied Hiei pulled Kurama off to their room never breaking the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't kill me for waiting to update or you will never know the end laughs evilily SORRY! Sorry just tired and hyper all at the same time. Till next time JA.


	11. Pain Stop the Pain

Just to warn you now...this is a short chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Pain...Stop the Pain

The next day Kurama got up for work. When he opened his eyes he saw Hiei sleeping.

Hiei was all nice and cozy with the blanket wrapped around him and Kurama's body warmth.

Planting a kiss on Hiei's cheek he got up and grinned at the memories of last night.

Picking up a towel he went to shower. When Kurama got out of the shower and started getting dressed. "Hiei?"

Kurama had his back to the bed but tried again, "Koi?" Getting no response Kurama turned around.

There on the bed was Hiei. All nice and tucked under the covers. There was a small smile on his lips and his eyes were closed slightly. Kurama leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I'l be home late love."

THAT NIGHT

Kurama, just like he said, got home late. When he walked in he noticed Hiei on the couch watching TV. "I'm home." He called.

After taking off his shoes Kurama went into the living room and sat down next to Hiei.

Hiei crawled into his lap and faced Kurama. Leaning forward he kissed Kurama. Pulling away he looked Kurama in the eye and asked, "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

Kurama smiled. "Well, you looked so cozy that I didn't want to wake you." Kurama than kissed Hiei. Hiei took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

"I was upset because you didn't wake me." Hiei said with puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sorry to make you upset. I just thought you needed the extra rest." Kurama said.

Hiei was already 2 and a half months and for a demon child it takes 5 months.

Hiei right now looked like he had a beer belly and people often looked at him funny; Considering Hiei looked so young and all.

"Hiei, would you like to come with me to look for a house?" Kurama asked. Hiei smiled, "Of course Koi."

'Gods! I love it so much when he calls me that.' Kurama thought than said, "Let's get going."

Hiei got off Kurama quickly, "Where are we going to look?" Hiei asked. "Well, were do 'you' want to live?" Kurama asked hoping Hiei would catch on.

Hiei knew that Kurama knew where he wanted to live. Hiei gave Kurama a look that said, 'do you even have to ask?' Kurama smirked.

"Let's get to Makai than." Hiei froxe with a shocked look, "Really?" Kurama nodded and nearly dragged his half shocked fire demon out of the house and to Makai.

MAKAI

When they just reached Makai Hiei doubled over in pain. "Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama asked worried. "It...hurts." Was what Hiei said. Than Kurama understood. He learned about it in school. How when a female (or male in this case) was toward the final ending of pregnancy they would be in alot of pain. This is due from the child wanting to come out before hand and is unable.

He also learned that they need alot of care and attention during this time. If you don't get them enough attention and care than they believe that you don't care much for them. And for demons he knew it was worst because of the mating.

Tear gems hit the ground around them as Kurama held Hiei whispering things in his ear to calm him. Telling Hiei that everything was alright and he was here for him. Hiei seemed to relax and finally lossen his death hold of Kurama's shirt.

"Feel any better?" Kurama asked. Hiei only nodded embarrassed that..._that _had to happen right then. "Don't worry you only have 2 and a half months left." Kurama assured his moody fire demon.

Hiei shrugged it off and pulled Kurama to look for a house like they came to do.

"Kurama are you sure anout this?" Hiei asked once they started looking around. Hiei was gripping Kurama's arm to make sure that he wouldn't lose Kurama.

"I don't want our child growing up in Ningenkai really." Kurama admitted. "Well, in that case it's good to be home." Hiei said. Kurama quickly stole a kiss from Hiei, "Yes, home here in Makai...I'm glad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hoped you like it. I've been working a summer job to earn extra money so I'm tring to update between working and house chores...it's not fair I don't get payed a dime for house work...my mom just leaves a note and expects me to just jump up and do it...wahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sorry about that...JA.


	12. A New Home

Ok, there is a female demon named Sakara. She's a fire demon who Yoko use to be invovled with. She ended up betraying him with another so he left. That's when he figured out he really loved Hiei.

Chapter 11: A New Home

"Where does your mother live again?" Hiei asked as they stopped for a break. "About a day away. West of Yomi's territory." Kurama said laying down. Hiei let out a growl at Yomi's name.

"Don't worry Hiei...we'll look around there tomorrow let's just get some sleep atleast." Kurama said. He loved it when Hiei protected him like that. It made him love Hiei more...if that was poosible.

Not to far from where they took a break was a nice cave. For protection Kurama placed a seed at the entrance. "Fox, what are you doing? Hmm..a protection seed?" Hiei asked.

"Yes it would be safe for now." Kurama said.

"Well, like you said let's get some sleep." Hiei said heading to the back of the cave. Kurama followed shortly after. A bed was grown from another seed and Hiei lit a fire. They layed down and moved closer to each other.

Two famous demons...in love...attacking one would be suicide.

NEXT MORNING

Hiei woke up hungry. Looking over at Kurama he knew he would have to get him up. Being out alone pregnant would **not **be a good idea.

"Koi, wake up." Hiei said shaking Kurama lightly.

He cracked one eye open, "What's wrong?" Before anymore words were exchanged Hiei's stomach growled.

Hiei blushed and Kurama smiled giving Hiei a morning kiss.

"Alright stay here..I'll go get some food." Kurama said getting up. He changed into Yoko and kissed Hiei goodbye.

Hiei stayed in the back of the cave so no one would see him. Hiei leaned against the wall and waited.

He felt someone shake him an opening his eyes he saw Yoko. "Hey sleepy head. Hungry?"

Hiei looked confussed than sighed, "Did I fall asleep?" Yoko threw him some food and nodded. Hiei sat back and ate silently.

After they ate they headed out once again.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Koi, let's take a break. You need one." Yoko pleaded to Hiei. They have been walking nonstop and Yoko believes that Hiei needs a break.

"Yoko, I said I was fine. Now let's go or I'll leave you behind." Hiei said. Giving up Yoko fell into step with Hiei.

When he knew that Hiei wasn't really paying attention to him he picked him up. "Fox, I can walk you know so put me down." Hiei scolded. (sp?)

"Yoko!" A cheerful voice said. Yoko turned around Hiei still in his arms. "Oh my, what's wrong with your friend?" She asked. Sakara had long red-pink hair and sky blue eyes. She was about 6' 8" and wore a black shirt that showed off part of her stomach. Her pants were low-riders and a deep purple. (A.N.: Anyone who wants to know... I would never wear anything like that...I would die first.)

"What are you doing here?" He growled. Hiei looked up at Yoko in question. Poor Hiei was so confussed.

"I came back to see you. I really miss you." Sakara said. "Yea...over my dead body." Yoko said.

"Yoko? Who is she?" Hiei asked. Yoko turned away from Sakara and started walking off.

"She is someone I **_was _**in love with. The slut went off someone when I was going to ask her to be my mate. Luckily that didn't happen because now I have you." Yoko said going from being angry to loveable in a second.

YOKO'S CASTLE

"Lady Angel, Yoko and his mate are here to see you." Her assistant said. "Oh, I'm so glad please let them in." She said. The assistant nodded. Hiei and Yoko came in and Angel had already heard about Sakara.

She greeted them...well Yoko atleast. Hiei had fallen asleep. "Bring him to your room and I'll check up on him." Angel said and Yoko headed off to his room.

Laying Hiei down on a futon, Yoko kissed him lightly on the lips as to not wake him. Angel came in and looked at Hiei, "How is he?" "He sleeps more than usual." Yoko had noticed. Angel nodded understanding.

She asked Yoko to change Hiei while she prepared her stuff. Yoko, handling Hiei as if he would break, changed him. Angel checked up on Hiei than turned to Yoko.

"He's a little underweight but that's fine." She said. Angel finished her check up and and left to room to prepared dinner.

Yoko layed down, wrapped and arm around Hiei and fell asleep.

Hiei woke up awhile later still in Yoko's arms. 'What happened?' He thought. He reconized the room and knew it was Yoko's Castle.

Later on that day, Yoko and Hiei were on there way off. While they were walking Yoko cringed in pain. It didn't go unnoticed be Hiei. "Fox, are you ok?" Hiei asked worried.

Yoko never ate this morning and seemed to be a little out of it. "You never ate this morning and your tring to hide the fact that your in pain. What's wrong with you?" Hiei said/asked.

"Not now but I promise I'll tell you later. Let's just get going." Yoko said. Hiei didn't say more but kept an eye on his fox.

They found a four bedroom house that is two story. It's big and not too far from Angel's. Deeper into the forest for privacy. Hiei liked it that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright that's it for now. I have to get ready for work so I'll try to update soon. JA.


	13. Saving a Life

_'blah.' _Shuichi talking to Yoko

'blah.' Yoko talking to Shuichi

Chapter 12:

Saving a Life

"Here." Hiei said handing Yoko some food. He took the plate and ate very little.

He went to put the plate down but Hiei stopped him, "You need to eat more than that."

Yoko growled, "I'm not hungry." Hiei snatched the plate and stormed off to the kitchen.

In the living room Yoko sighed, 'How am I suppose to tell him. Oh yea Hiei Shuichi's dieing and I have no clue as to of why. Sure, like that would work.'

He got up going into the kitchen. He saw Hiei leaning against the counter thinking. "Anything wrong Hiei?" Yoko asked concerned.

Hiei shook his head pushing himself away from the counter. He headed out of the kitchen to the bedroom.

Yoko watched him leave and sighed. When was he suppose to tell Hiei? What was wrong with Shuichi? How long did he have to live?

"DAMN IT ALL!" Yoko screamed. Hiei, upon hearing, ran into the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"S-Shuichi...he's dieing." Yoko whispered. Hiei froze, 'NO! NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening...'

"W-Why? Why is he d-dieing?" Hiei asked his voice slightly cracking. Yoko looked away, "I don't know."

Hiei growled low in his throat his body trembling, "You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW! MY SHUICHI IS DIEING AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHY!"

"I didn't find out that long ago. We tried swiching forms but it wouldn't work. He than said something about getting injured but none of it made since." Yoko said.

"Is it harming you in anyway?" Hiei asked. He wouldn't beable to live knowing both are dieing. "Not that I can.." Yoko stopped when he heard Shuichi's voice.

_'Yoko, I know...what's...wrong. I-It's a poison. You have to g-get Hiei to find it. I-It's in the deeper p-parts of Makai i b-believe.' _

'What? How did you get poisoned if I'm in control. This makes no since.'

_'Tell H-Hiei that...I love him...and that...I-I'm soory for a-all this trouble.' _

_­_The link was cut. Yoko went pale and wide-eyed. How was Kurama poisoned, none of it made since to him.

Hiei was stairing at Yoko tring to figure out what exactly was going on. "Yoko, what is it?" Hiei asked nervosly. Yoko's deadly pale face made Hiei really worry.

"There is a cure but you have to find it. He said he believed it's in the deeper parts of Makai." Yoko said.

"So he is poisoned than. I know the cure he speaks of. It's rare and hard to find. I may be gone a bit. A few days, a week tops." Hiei said.

Yoko nodded, "He also said he loves you and that he's sorry."

Hiei stopped at the door and turned around, "I love both of you. He also has no reason to be sorry. I will bring back the cure and we will live as peacefully as we can." Than he was gone.

Weeks went by and still no sign of Hiei. Yoko was using every bit of energy to keep Shuichi alive.

Yoko was so worried about Hiei. No one has heard from him and he's out there pregnant.

Yoko once again went to bed without his fire demon. During the night Shuichi's life energy dropped to almost nothing. Luckily Hiei came back.

He opened the bedroom door and saw that Yoko had changed back to his beautiful red head.

Hiei was injured slightly in the arms and legs but nothing life threating to him or the kits.

Kneeling down next to Kurama Hiei pulled out the vile. Inside was a rich purple liquid. It had come from inside the plant, in other words the cure.

He lifted Kurama's head into his lap and opened the vile. It had a sour/sweet smell that made you want to cover your nose.

Bringing it down to Kurama's slightly parted lips he poured the liquid down his throat.

Making sure Kurama swallowed it Hiei layed Kurama back down.

By morning he should be fine than, he just needs a couple days to bring his energy back up and Kurama will be as good as new.

NEXT MORNING

Kurama slowly opened his eyes and realized that he felt alot better. He also noticed that his energy was raising once again.

Looking around his eyes landed on Hiei.

Hiei was leaning agaist the wall across from Kurama. His head was down and eyes closed.

"H-Hiei?" Kurama questioned not sure if Hiei was in fact sleeping.

Hiei head shot up upon hearing Kurama say his name. He quickly scrambled over to Kurama and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Kurama, I'm so glad your alright." Hiei said bearing his head into Kurama's chest.

"I'm sorry Hiei. I caused you so much trouble, please forgive me." Kurama said rubbing Hiei's back.

Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes adn smiled, "There is nothing to forgive."

Next thing Hiei knew he was on the floor with Kurama on him laughing. So, to stop the laughing Hiei pulled Kurama into a breath-taking kiss, which Kurama returned eargerly.


	14. Telling Shiori

**PLEASE READ:**Ok...I read this story awhile ago and I can't find it so I need some help. MY Summary of the story: Hiei and Kurama are together than something happens to Hiei were he ends up blind. Kurama of course takes care of him. Kurama than ends up in the hospital because he doesn't eat anything while taking care of Hiei.

I really want to find it because I love to story to death...PLEASE help if you can...thanks.

Oh, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews '

Also thanks you Jessica for the help on this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Telling Shiori

Early the next morning Kurama and Hiei woke up to the phone ringing. Kurama reached over to the end stand and picked up the phone.

Kurama: Moshi Moshi

Shiori: Good Morning Shuichi

Kurama: Hello Mother, is something wrong?

Shiori: I was calling to make sure that you and Hiei are alright.

Kurama: Yes mother we're fine. In fact, do you mind coming over for a bit today?

Shiori: Of course not...how about noon? I could bring lunch?

Kurama: Noon is fine and don't worry about lunch I'll make some. Make sure Dad and Kakota are with you.

Shiori: Of course sweetheart see you than.

After a couple goodbyes Kurama hung up. He jumped when Hiei put his arms around his waist. "Why so jumpy?" Hiei asked half-asleep still.

"You only startled me...Mother is coming at noon with dad and Kakota so we need to get ready." Kurama said getting up.

Hiei pulled him back down for a kiss than got up as well.

Kurama got into the shower and Hiei dressed for the day and made his way downstairs. Kurama joined him shortly after when he finished changing.

Kurama was nervous because his stepdad didn't know of Kurama and Hiei's relationship...he thought they were close friends.

He made breakfast for him and Hiei. After they finished Kurama started lunch for when his mom arrived and Hiei helped somewhat.

Around 11:30 or so Kurama was very nervous. He would glance at the clock, look at the front door than sigh.

Glance, look, sigh.

Glance, look, sigh.

Hiei got feed up with it and pulled Kurama into a brutal kiss that left them breathless. Kurama smiled shepishly, "I'm sorry Hiei."

A couple minutes after noon they showed up and Hiei had to answer the door.

"Why hello Hiei, it's good to see you." Shiori smiled. Hiei smiled back, "Hello Shiori. It's good to see you too."

After that he found himself pulled into a hug from Shiori.

Hutako glaired at Hiei and Hiei glanced at Shiori. "Where's Shuichi?" Hutako asked angerly.

Kurama, upon hearing his stepdads voice, winced. 'This will not go well.' He thought. "He's in the living room, why?" He heard Hiei ask.

"I have to talk with him for a moment if you don't mind." He said pushing past Hiei and into the living room.

Kurama saw Hutako enter the living room looking very angry. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked angerly. Kurama looked at him confused, "Tell you what?"

"You love a man and for another matter you've been living with him." Hutako said angerly. "Yes...I didn't see any problem with it." Kurama said nervously.

Shiori waked in followed closely by Hiei and Kakota. Hiei went to sit next to his fox but Hutako shoved him away, "Stay away from him." Hiei staggered abit but did not fall.

Shiori looked wide-eyed at her husband than to Hiei. Kurama staired wide-eyed at Hiei's form that leaned against the opposite wall. Quickly he got up and went to Hiei's side.

"Hiei, please say something." Kurama pleaded. He turned to Hutako and said, "Why did you do that?" He was pissed. No one and I mean NO ONE touches Hiei like that.

"He's trash. You can do better than him, Shuichi." Hutako said. Kakota staired wide-eyed not understanding what was going on. "Fox?" Hiei voice said breaking the slience.

"Hiei are you ok?" Kurama asked worried. Hiei nodded keppig his eye on Hutako. "Honey, what do you think your doing?" Shori asked confused. "They don't belong together it's not right." Hutako said.

Kurama snapped, "Not right? Who cares if he is a man? Where I come from it doesn't matter if the same sex is attracted to one another. You don't even know me or Hiei so don't say anything more."

Shiori, Kakota and Hutako staired at him surprised. Hiei was smirking. "Where you came from?" His stepdad asked confused. "Yes that is why I wanted you all here." Kurama said.

Kurama put an arm around Hiei and walked to the couch. "There is something that I have been wanting to tell mother for a while now but never have. Than you two also came and I need to tell you two as well." Kurama started.

"Tell us what?" Shiori asked. "You have another _male _lover." Hutako mummbled. Hiei glaired and Kurama hng his head. "He's being serious here." Hiei growled.

"Please continue." Shiori said. Kurama took a deep breath, "I am sure you have heard of the three worlds. Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai." Hiei took Kuramas hand in his.

"Yes but what does that have to do with what you have to tell us?" Shiori asked extremely confused.

"Well, me and Hiei, you see, are not human." Kurama said still not looking up. Receiveing only slience he continued, "We're demons...I'm a silver fox and Hiei a fire/ice demon." Shiori gasped.

Kurama winced when she did that taking it as a bad sign. Hiei of course stayed by his side. "Demons? Who are you tring to fool? There is NO such thing as demons." Hutako said angerly.

"Sweet! Demons are awsome!" Kakota said excitiedly. "Yes, we're demon. I didn't expect you to believe me but if you need proff I can show you." Kurama sai, "We both can."

"Than prove it." Hutako challenged. Kurama glanced and Hiei who grinned, "Don't say my fox didn't warn ya." With that Kurama turned into Yoko and Hiei turned into his demon form.

The room fell slient but the ticking of the clock. All eyes were on Yoko because he stood out the most. Than they looked over at Hiei. "Awsomeness." Kakota said staireing at them.

He stood up to go over to them but Hutako held him back, "Don't! They'll kill you." Yoko glanced at Hutako, "No! We wont harm him he did nothing to us. Come here kid."

As he walked iver Yoko looked at Shiori, "It's alright. I'm still your son." She smiled and also webt over but she sat down next to Hiei. Her hand traced around one of the many eyes, "It kinda suits you."

Hiei half smiled at her, "Thank you. Sorry about scaring you though." Kakota reached out and rubbed Kurama's ears and Kurama started purring.

Hutako stood up angerly and stormed out of the house. Shiori looked at Kurama sadly. He shook his head dismissing it. He knew from the start that his stepdad didn't like where it as going.

He explained to her about his demon days and how he excaped into ningenkai to enter a pregnant woman. Than how he meant Hiei and the gang and about how he saved her life.

She listened carefully and Kakota saw shocked. Kurama explained how he had been off on missions for Koenma and how Hiei worked for Mukuro. That lead to the talk about Yomi and than about the differnt artifacts he stole.

Than they got around to Hiei's Koriime harratages and they noticed the difference in how their voices would chance upon talking about differnt people. When Shiori found out Hiei was thrown off his home land and left to die she cried and hugged Hiei.

At first Hiei was tence but slowly relaxed and hugged her back telling her, "It's nothing to worry about." Kakota listened not saying word. Than they told how Hiei was able to carring or concieve a child and Kakota thought that was so awsome.

Than shocked when he found out that Hiei was pregnant with his stepbrother's child. They accepted it all and Kakota wanted to help the demons wth anything that they needed. After the long hours of talking Shiori and Kakota left.

"Hiei, I think I want to live in Makai now that she knews that I'm a demon." Kurama said as they headed to their room. He smiled, "Whatever you want Fox...I love you."

Kurama, still in Yoko form, grinned at Hiei, "Show me the way and I'll show you how much I love you."

Sometime later they were sleeping peacefully in each others arms not realizing who was watching them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope you liked it. I kow I haven't updated in a bit but I eas stuck on this chapter but all is good. Thanks you everyone for the wonderful reviews and please R&R!


	15. Hiei's Kidnapped

DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDU! sturn look I'M HYPER SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE! smiles BE HAPPY!

Oh, there are two really good stories I recommend you to read. They are by shiorifoxiesmom. The first would be 'Worlds Apart' and than 'And Baby Makes...How Many?' They are weally good.

This is turning out a lot different than expected. looks through papers of original story while murmuring This isn't even in here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15:

Hiei's Kidnapped

Kurama woke up the next morning hearing a moan from his mate. Looking at Hiei he noticed he was covered in sweat and was tossing and turning. Alarmed he sat up and shook Hiei, "Koi, wake up."

Hiei's eyes shot open and he clung to Kurama, "I'm sorry." Confused Kurama pulled Hiei into his lap and hugged him tightly. Hiei relaxed after a couple of minutes, "I...ummm..." His face was a crimson from blushing and couldn't look at Kurama.

Kurama placed a finger under Hiei's chin and lifted his face up to meet his gaze. Hiei's face was bright red. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked concerned. When Hiei didn't respond in anyway he kissed him.

Whatever was bothering Hiei seemed to go away with the kiss. "Yea, I'm fine. Only a bad dream." Hiei said embarrassed. "Well, dream or not I will protect you." Kurama whispered in Hiei's ear; Hiei shuddered.

---------------------

The man who had been out side the window now knelt in front of his master.

"It appears that the child is doing fine but he keeps that fox with him everywhere." He said.

"Follow their movements for one week. Return than with were they are staying." His master said.

"Of course Lord Yomi." With that the figure disappeared.

---------------------

"Hiei come eat." Kurama called from the kitchen. There was a grumble than Hiei walked into the kitchen. "Koi, I was wondering when you were going to talk to Mukuro? She needs to know that you can't work for a bit." Kurama said sitting at the table.

"Yea, yea I know. I don't know when to go. You don't want me leaving on my own." Hiei grumbled. "Well, Mukuro isn't but a half an hour away but your right you can't go on your own." Kurama said.

"Than you come with me." Hiei said. Kurama smiled at this. Hiei knew that Mukuro would be wondering why he hasn't contacted her for any sort of job in awhile. He also knew that she would be finding out about the baby.

"Let's go soon. I want to be able to...uhhh..." Hiei paused as if thinking of something. He ended up grinning suductively towards Kurama. Kurama laughed as he continued eating. When they were done they headed to Mukuro's Castle.

---------------------

Mukuro was getting out of a meeting when Hiei with Kurama behind him walked up. "Where have you been? We're searched everywhere for you." She growled. "Sorry but _I_ actually have a real lifeunlike _you._" Hiei snapped back.

"You actually dicided to get a life after you told me no?" She asked. Hiei was about to snap back but Kurama spoke, "Yes, in fact, we are mates now. We came to see if it was alright that he took the next couple of months off due to a certain condition?"

Mukuro looked between them, "What condition would that be?" Stepping in front of his mate Kurama continued, "See Hiei is capable and has been carring my child. It's about the last month of his pergnancy and I was hoping he could not work."

Mukuro staired wide-eyed at the two. Hiei is _pergnant_? When? How? Why wasn't she informed sooner? Taking a look at Hiei she could see his out streched stomach through the cloak.

"Congradulations you two. I'm glad to see Hiei happy for once." She said. Kurama smiled brightly and Hiei 'hn'ed. "Come, you took awhile to get here so stay awhile. Hiei, you know where your bedroon is." Mukuro said.

Hiei made his way to his bedroom with Kurama following a little ways behind. Once inside the room and the door was shut and locked Hiei turned to Kurama, who was sitting on the bed.

"Fox, is there something wrong?" Hiei asked going and sitting beside him. "Are you going to stay as Mukuro's heir after you have the child?" Kurama asked. Hiei who was surpeised at the question thought for a moment. "I really don't know. I never really gave it much thought." Hiei said.

"Well if you do that's ok but we will make sure that your never gone to long." Kurama said. Of course Hiei agreed. A child that would be part Yoko Kurama, part Forbidden Child, could be tiring on just one of them. They would always have to be there watching their kit until he/she is old enough to protect his/herself.

NEXT DAY

Hiei had got out for an early walk in Mukuro's territory. What he did not know is that Mukuro and Yomi had made peace between them allowing Yomi and his men in her territory without questioning.

As he was headed back to Mukuro's so wake his fox he felt a demon's energy coming at him fast. He turned getting a glimpse of Yomi before something came in contact with the back of his head and he blacked out.

MUKURO'S

Kurama was just waking up and upon opening his eyes he didn't see Hiei. Wide awake he sat up and looked around and called out Hiei's name. It was enough that if Hiei was anywhere in the wallway he could hear Kurama. Getting no response he got up going downstairs to hopefully find Hiei with Mukuro or somewhere in the Castle.

"Ah, good morning Kurama. Sleep well?" Mukuro asked seeing the fox. "Good morning. Yes I did sleep well thank you. Do you happen to know where Hiei is?" Kurama greeted/asked. "Yes, he went out for a morning walk. Something about clearing his mind." Mukuro said calmly.

"And you assigned atleast one gaurd to go with him right?" Kurama asked. "Why would I do that? Besides, Yomi is the only other person allowed in my territory without being questioned." Mukuro said.

Kurama was out the castle in a flash and looking for Hiei. He searched the edge of the forest for about 20 minutes before picking up on Hiei's sent. He took off in that direction. About an hour later Hiei's sent combined in with Yomi's than disappeared after awhile without a trace.

Kurama went back to Mukuro's Castle upon returning he saw her out front. Apraching her he growled out, "Yomi took Hiei. When I get Hiei back and he is harmed in anyway I will kill you and him both." Than he went off to Yomi's to get Hiei.

What he didn't know is that Yomi was having his way with Hiei. That way Kurama could leave Hiei and Yomi got Kurama all to himself.


	16. MY Hiei

Sry about the wait...I've had family in fromn Texas and New York...sigh so boring...anyways on with the story...

Chapter 16:

MY Hiei

Kurama wasted no time arriving at Yomi's Castle. Of course, he walked in and a guard came up, "Why are you here?" "Where is Yomi?" Yoko asked in a cold anger. The gaurd thought for a moment, "He is not here. He and his new lover are gone."

Yoko growled low in his throat, "That lover you speak of is my mate. If he hurts him in anyway I will kill Yomi."

A couple more gaurds came up, one of them spoke, "We are aware and is tring to find Lord Yomi and your mate at the moment. We are deeply sorry Lord Yoko that this has happened." A fourth gaurd came up and spoke quietly to the gaurds than walked off.

"It seems we have found them. They are hidden in the back of Gandara." One gaurd said. Yoko took off.

YOMI AND HIEI

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Hiei screamed. Yomi pushed himself against Hiei and Hiei stiffened. He was pinned to the corner of the wall, Yomi's hands on each side. He tried ducking under his arm and escape but Yomi moved faster and threw him against the wall. A trail of blood ran down the wall as Hiei fell to the ground.

Yomi smiled at the site. Hiei was bleeding pretty steady and he was unconsious; not the best sign. And of couse he fell onto his stomach. Picking Hiei up Yomi brought him to his tourcher chamber and locked Hiei up.

KURAMA

He was looking everywhere and still could not find Hiei or Yomi. 'Damn it...where are they?' He thought. He felt a burst of Hiei's energy thsn it went away. He took off in that direction. As he got closer he could feel Yomi's energy as well.

Hiei energy was dropping and fast. A lost faster than it should if been. Kurama had to stay focused and could not panic. Yoko was pissed because of Hiei's energy fall. 'That bastard is so dead when we find him.' Yoko said to Kurama.

He found where Yomi was and made an entrance...right into Yomi's room. Yomi smiled upon seeing Kurama. "Hello there. Can I help you?" Yomi asked 'innocently.' "Where's Hiei?" Kurama growled.

"Temper my dear friend. He's just fine i think. Though his wound may not have healed." Yomi said. Kurama's eyes went wide, "Wound?" If Hiei had a wound and it did not heal than him and the child could...

He would not finish that thought. Hiei AND the child would be fine and returned safely. "Hiei is so... fiesty when trying to get in bed. How could you two ever concieve?" Yomi asked. "What did you do to him?" Yoko now demanded.

Taking Hiei was one thing but..._raping _him...no...he didn't believe it. Yomi was just saying that.

HIEI

He felt Kurama's energy and he relaxed a little...at least his fox was there. He hated people having to recure him but he knew he had no choice at the moment. He felt Kurama's energy flaire and could tell he was now Yoko.

'If only I were stronger. He should leave me be and leave before something happens to him.' Hiei thought. Kurama wouldn't approve of that and he knew it. He said before that Hiei meant the world to him and that wouldn't change. If only he could get out of these chains.

KURAMA AND YOMI

"Oh I love the way he moans...my name coming out in a low suductive moan." Yomi teased Yoko. Yoko snapped, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" "What do you see in him anyways? Or is he another sex toy?" Yomi asked speaking anout Hiei.

"He is strong and beautiful. He believes and trusts me like no other and I him. He doesn't deserve the pain he is recieveing and has recieved and so I fight here for him because I want to see him happy." Yoko said.

"Your as bad as a human." Yomi said tring to make Yoko angry. It was working so a point. "He doesn't trust you or believe you. He is weak and tainted. He deserves as much pain till it kills him." Yomi continued.

SNAP!

Yoko snapped out his Rose Whip and aimed it at Yomi. "DO NOT SPEAK OF MY HIEI LIKE THAT! I shall kill you here and now." Yoko said and snapped his whip again.. Yomi moved just in time but fell hard to the ground.

HIEI

Hiei heard a thump than silence. He was shaking. Yomi was coming and Yoko was dead he knew it. What was that? A voice? Who's? Yoko's? He's alive than who fell? Yomi?

Now footsteps coming closer. "Don't..I will kill him if you take another step." Yomi was talking to Yoko. Now there was slience again. 'What the hell is going on out there?' Hiei thought.

More footsteps...wait there going away. 'Come back Yoko...please come back.' He thought desperately. Yes, desperately. Hiei was going crazy being trapped unable to help his fox defeat Yomi and not know what was going on.

Yelling and fighting. He couldn't tell what was being said but he knew it was not good. A scream? Yoko's? Laughter? Yomi's? Hiei was confused by now. Another yell than a snap than finally slience once again.

The're the footsteps again coming toward him. He moved back against the wall more. The dorrhandle jiggled than stopped. A loud cracking noice shaddered the slience. The door fell into 4 pieces on the ground.

Hiei looked over hesitently. "H-Hiei?" Tne voice sounded weak. Blood? Yes, the smell of blood. "Koi, is that you?" Yoko? He's hurt. "Y-Yes." Hiei said afraid.

Yoko entered the room and walked over to Hiei. Kneeling in front of him Yoko smiled, "Are you alright? Did he you hurt you?" Hiei relaxed and smiled back, "No, I'm fine." Hiei said smiling back.

Yoko did the one thing that they both needed...a kiss.

Well, I know it's short but atleast I updated. I wanted to leave it off there or it would of ruined the next chapter...i think. hehe don't look at me. '


	17. New Ruler

I would just like to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers...I love reviews even if your flameing me...that at least tells me you read some of it...though it still makes me sad

--------------

Chapter 17:

New Ruler

Upon hearing of Yomi's death Makai seemed to go heywire, but when Mukuro stepped forward everything started settling down. Yoko took Hiei back home. When they arrived Hiei started yending to Yoko's wounds. "Don't worry about it Hiei." Yoko said to his mate. Hiei shook his head, "It's my fault you were hurt so I'll going to help you."

Yoko knew it was pointless to agrue with Hiei so sat quietly while Hiei bandaged his wounds. There was a slightly deep gash in Yoko's left arm and a cut across the stomach. Also claw marks on his right cheek.

After Hiei was done he sat on the bed next to Yoko and kept his head down. "What's wrong Fire-fly?" Yoko asked. "I'm sorry. I never meant for any of that to happen and besides that your friend died. How could you ever forgive me?" Hiei asked. "Cause it was going to happen one way or another. Yomi loved me but I love you and nothing will ever change that. And their is nothing to forgive as I have explained, it was going to happen." Yoko said.

The claw marks left a faint scare and Hiei traced over them. "Thank you I needed to hear that." Yoko stole a kiss from Hiei, "Of course, anytime and now..." Yoko pushed Hiei down so he was now laying on the bed, "I _need_ you." Hiei shived at the suductive tone of his mates voice.

-------

Mukuro sat in her office going over paperwork. It was an early hour of the morning. She sighed putting the last bit of papers in her hand down. They need her to place in her heir. Hiei _is _her heir but since learning of his pergnancy she had to ask him if he was still going to be the new king. She hoped so.

Just when she was about done one of her gaurds came up, "Mi Lady Lord Hiei and his mate are on there way." "Send them in here when they arrive I must speak to them" Mukuro ordered. The gaurd bowed and went to wait for Hiei and his mate.

Upon reaching the gate the same gaurd walked up to them, "Welcome Miss Mukuro wishes to talk with both of you in her office." Yoko nodded and they went to talk with Mukuro.

"Hello it's good to see both of you." She greeted. "Hn! What do you need?" Hiei asked already annoyed. "I wish to ask if you still plan on becoming ruler once I step down." Mukuro said. Hiei was slient for a moment than spoke, "We'll be right back." With that he pulled Yoko from the room.

--------

"You do understand what this means don't you?" Hiei asked once he knew Mukuro couldn't hear him. Yoko nodded. "And you would be fine with that?" Hiei asked. Another nod. Hiei sighed, "Ok than." "Are you sure your ok with being the new ruler?" Yoko asked when Hiei had his back to him. Turning slightly he answered, "Yes I've been waiting for this. I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you."

Yoko smiled, "Of course it's ok with me. You just didn't seem to like it. We wont spend as much time together but I'm sure we could figure something out." Yoko said. With a nod Hiei went back to tell Mukuro.

"Excellent." She smiled. "When exactly do you 'step down'?" Hiei asked. "As soon as your child comes of course. I wont allow a pergnant man be a ruler." She said. "And what will you do if I become pregnant again?" Hiei asked. "You would than allow Yoko to help you. And by the shocked look on Yoko's face it doesn't look like you will have another anytime soon." Mukuro said.

"Thanks you Mukuro for asking. I was wondering the samething myself, about Hiei becoming ruler and all. We must be going, we had other plans." Yoko said taking Hiei's hand they left.

-----------

Arriving back at their home Hiei went to get something to eat. Yoko went to their bedroom and layed down. Not to long after that Hiei came in and layed down as well. "So these are the plans you told Mukro about?" Hiei asked in a teasing voice.

Yoko did a fake pout, "I thought you would like to spend more time with me but if Mukuro is better..." Yoko couldn't finish. Hiei had loomed over his mate and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Pulling away Hei spoke, "There is nothing better I can think of than spending time with you. But I would perfer you spending time _in _me." Yoko growled playfully, "Anything for you My Lord."

----------------

A week later Mukuro was still going over paperwork. She had spent a message to Hiei but hasn't heard back from him yet. Finishing the last of her paper work she left her office. When she stepped out she saw Hiei standing there. "Yes?" She asked.

"What do you mean by being the ruler now? I thought you wanted to wait." Hiei said. So he did get the message. "Yes, I have been thinking alot and thought that maybe it would be a good idea to have you start now. Unless you have a problem with that." She said teasing him by the end.

"No I have no problem with that. When do I start?" Hiei asked. "Tomorrow. Oh and where is Yoko?" She asked. Yoko didn't appear to have come with him. Which seems weird because Yoko is so protective over their mate, espically when they're with child. "Not here. I'll be back tomorrow." With that Hiei flitted away.

-------------

Yoko woke up and noticed that Hiei wasn't laying with him. Getting up he went to the kitchen and didn't see Hiei. Nervous he checked the house and his garden out back...no Hiei. Turning he headed straight to Mukuro's.

Upon arriving he saw Hiei just coming out the front gate. Hiei saw him and went over. He could see the look of relief in his Yoko's eyes. "I'm sorry Fox, I didn't mean to worry you. Mukuro sent a message and I had to speak to her about a few things. I'm fine." Hiei said.

On their way home Hiei told Yoko how he was going to be the one in charge starting tomorrow. "At least I kno you will be better protected. You scared me sinceless when I couldn't find you." Yoko said pulling Hiei close to him. Hiei leaned into Yoko and sighed. Yea, he was glad to be with Yoko. Rubbing his stomach he thought of what their child would look like if it was a girl or boy and how it would act.

And most of all how much love the child would be given.

-------------------------------------------------------

Well, Hope you liked it. Sorry that it's kinda short but I had lost my notes that I wrote up for this chapter. Any idea on what should happen would be helpfull thak you. Also the chapter would be up soon if I got a little more help.

Thanks

HieiLover2004


	18. New Life

Chapter 18:

New Life

Hiei and Kurama were just finishing packing the last of their stuff in their old home. They were packing so they could move into Hiei's new territory. Since Mukuro stepped down it was now Hiei's. Mukuro moved out of the castle but would keep in contact if anything happened. She also wanted to be there for the birth of Hiei's child.

So in the mean time she was staying in a quest bedroom giving her old room to Hiei and Kurama. The bedromm she gave them was large. Their was a bed on the far right wall. A large window at the end of the bed. The bed was a large king size bed with think red sheets. The conforter was red with gold dragons.

Their was a sitting area on the other side of the room that they were going to change into a 'play' area. There was also the bathroom that was conected. There was a large bathtub that looked like a small hot tub and a large shower. Across from the shower was the sink and next to that the toliet.

They put there stuff down when entering the room. Kurama smiled widely, "I like this room the more I see it. You like the room too Hiei?" Hiei glaced at his fox next to the window. "It could be better." Hiei said.

There was just one thing, because Mukuro stepped down so suddenly everything was a mess and it was now Hiei's job to fix it. After about a weekthings started going back to normal. Hiei was now able to spend more time with his fox.

They haven't been able to really see each other that much. Kurama was worried about Hiei. He was due in less than a month and all this work left him with little sleep. Right now Hiei was in a meeting. Kurama was in there room waiting.

He heard others talking about needing to straighten things out with Hiei. Coming out of the room he blocked the guards, "Hiei is in a meeting right now. I will let you know when he is done." "Yes Lord Kurama but it is urgent." One guard said.

"Than I can deal with it for now. What is it?" Kurama asked. Before the guard could answer Hiei came up beside Kurama, "Is something wrong?" The guards looked questionable at Kurama. Kurama turned to Hiei, "Nothing I can't handle. Please go rest a bit and I will join you when I'm done." With a quick kiss Kurama walked off with the guards.

Hiei was sitting on the bed pondering over what Kurama said. How was he suppose to rest when his fox could be in danger? He knew Kurama is worried about him but he wants to make sure that his fox was safe.

Kurama on the other hand was getting irratated with the guards. They were saying how the borgers were not protected properly and thet they need to be stronger. How Hiei lasted a week with all this he would never know. "Please Lord Kurama you must..." The guard was cutting cut off by a ticked off Yoko. _"Will you just shut up. My mate has been doing eveything he can and now your complaining about the borders" _Yoko growled.

After about ten minutes the guards knew they had no choice but to let it go. Yoko went back to the room where he noticed Hiei had fallen asleep near the window. Walking over he picked up his fire demon and brought him to the bed. Never letting go of Hiei he to climbed into bed and they slept soundlessly.

---------------------

The next morning Hiei wokee up to a warm, soft feeling. He hasn't felt like this in over a week. He mummbled something inautoable and turned over. He felt a hand rub up and down his back. He drew closer to the warmth. "Are you cold Love?" His mate asked. Hiei slowly opened his eyes and saw those gold eyes. He smiled, "No it just feels so good to be in your arms."

Yoko frowned, "Sorry Koi but I was hoping to visit my mother today." Hiei smiled, "And I will accompany you?" Yes, he was teasing his fox this early in the mornihng. "Of course. We can take about a week. Than not to long after arriving..." He paused to rub Hiei's stomach, "You will have the baby of our dreams."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL! Ummmm...sorry about that I when _a little _crazy. Hope you liked it...Ja.


	19. Ningenkai

Chapter 19:

Ningenkai

-------------------------------

Kurama and Hiei arrived in Ningenkai about two that afternoon. They didn't tell Shiori about the visit; they figured to surprise her. And they sure did. When they knocked on the door they heard a yelp and than footsteps.

The door opened and Shiori smiled, "Shuichi, Hiei, you scared me. How are you?" They entered and Kurama hugged his mother. "We are fine mother. We figured to surprise you. Hope you don't us coming like this without warning." Kurama said. Shiori shook her head, "I don't mind. In fact it's perfect. Hutako and Kakota went on a small trip so I was here by myself."

Shiori smiled at Hiei, "How's it going?" Of course he knew what she was talking about. He glanced at Kurama before answering, "Ok, but I know it can be better." Kurama went over next to Hiei and pulled him close, We had a little trouble with an old friend of mine but that is all resolved."

Sinse they had already ate they went to the living room and sat down. Shiori sat in a chair and Kurama and Hiei took the love seat. Of course they came from Makai which means they had to walk so Hiei was pretty tried. He tried not to show it but in the end he layed his head on Kurama's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Shiori smiled at the sitebefore her. Kurama had his arm around Hiei protectively while Hiei rested peacefully against him. "Oh, Shuichi, I'm so happy you two came. Though I understand why Hiei is tired; I'm just glad he came." Shiori said. Kurama smiled at his mother and looked at Hiei.

She didn't want to ask anymore about the touble they had but she wanted to know. Hiei fell asleep within a few minutes and without her having to ask Kurama told about what happened. When he was done she looked at Hiei than back to Kurama with fear filled eyes.

"Are you sure he is ok? And are you ok?" She asked. "We're both fine. My wounds healed in a couple of days and Hiei, once he knew I wasn't going anywhere, was ok." Kurama explained.

"Once he knew you were't going anywhere?" She still didn't fully understand the demon ways. "Yes, as in I'm not leaving him. That what happened he did not want to happen, and that I forgive him for it happening." Kurama explained to her. She understood a little better.

From what she heard she figured out that Hiei was affraid that Kurama wasn't going to be there for him anymore and disown him. Brush him away like he was nothing. "He is also worn out from this past week. He has been very busy because he is now the new ruler and had to enforce some new laws and such. We both haven't had much sleep but the other day it calmed down and I made him rest while I handled some of he small things." Kurama continued.

No, Kurama would never brush Hiei away. He loved Hiei so much and couldn't get rid of him even if he tried. "Than you must be tired. How about you bring Hiei upstairs and get settled while I make us some snacks. Knowing that was an order he swooped Hiei up and went upstairs.

------------------------------------

Kurama layed Hiei down on his old bed. Looking around he would remember what it was like living there. He smiled when he looked at the window thinking of all the times Hiei had been in and out of it. He ran a hand over some things he left behind. Lost deep in his memories he never noticed that Hiei woke up and was watching him.

He jumped when Hiei spoke, "You miss it?" Kurama's head whipped aeound and looked at Hiei. His gloomy face turned into a beautiful smile, "Not really. How are you feeling?" He went over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Uh...better, I guess." Hiei said sleep within his voice. Kurama kissed Hiei.

Shiori went upstairs and stood outside Kurama's bedroom door. She heard talking and ended up hearing.

"So, did you tell your mom?" Hiei asked. "Yes, I told her. There was no reason that she shouldn't know." Kurama said. Hiei climbed into Kurama's lap. Usually when he did something was bothering him. "What's wrong Baby?" Kurama asked nuzzling Hiei's neck. "Just remembering that night." Hiei said. "That night?"

Shiroi knew that this was none of her business but even when they first arrivied she could tell something bothered Hiei and she wanted to know.

"When we got together. That day I had left than you wrote that note and went to take your life. That was one of the most frightening nights of my life. Than Angel told me that I was pregnant with your child and I hurt you by not telling you. Than Yomi took me and made you worry. Than I stressed myfelf out during last week and in the end you had to help me. How do you put up with all my wrong doings Kurama? I've made you suffer so much for too long." Hiei babbled out.

The whole time Kurama sat there holding Hiei. "You want to kno how." Kurama started. A nod. "Well, that's easy. I love you and there is no one else that I would rather be with. So in return of your love and our child I help you though things and never give up." Kurama told Hiei.

"You also give me a reason to live and seek out the future." Kurama said kissing Hiei's temple.

Outside the door Shiori was cring sliently amazed on what they have been through and how much love they have for each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hoped you liked that chapter. The next chapter end with Hiei and the baby. I start school Monday so I'll update when I can. We only have a couple more chapters to go and it's done. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far.


	20. What? Now?

WOW FOUR REVIEWS AND A PRIVATE MESSAGE! I'M IN SHOCK! And for that I'm typing the next chapter cause I love you all so much. Enjoy...YAY I'M SO HAPPY even though SCHOOL SUCKED! I came home to all this...it made my day!

Chapter 20:

What? Now?

They heard cring outside the door so Kurama went to investigate. Upon opening the door he saw his mother crouched on the ground cring softly. "Mother? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Kurama asked alarmed. When Hiei heard who it was he came over as well.

"Nothing Shu-chan. I just heard you two talking and never really understood a lot before but now it makes a lot of sinse." She said. They looked at her confused; all she did was smile. Hiei, of course, blushed realizing that she heard everyting that happened between him and his mate.

Kurama, on the other hand, smiled proudly. Shiori saw him glance back at Hiei. She stepped forward and held a hand out to Hiei. He took her hand and she pulled him into a hug. "No matter what your my son and I love you." Hiei staired at her in shock, "A-are you sure?" It was like he was afaraid. She was taken back by the tone of voice. "Yes, Hiei, is there something wrong with that?" She asked.

Hiei hugged her back, "Thank you...Mother." Shiori and Kurama smiled widely. When Hiei pulled away from Shiori's hug it was because he wanted to be in Kurama's arms instead. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei drawing him closer. Hiei melted in Kurama's embrace.

"I have a few snacks downstairs. Do you want me to bring them up for you?" Shiori asked. "No Mother, me and Hiei will come downstairs with you." Kurama said. "Alright do as you wish." She said and headed downstairs with Hiei and Kurama following.

They sat down and started eating the snacks Shiori made. "There delicious." Hiei said. "Yes mother very good." Kurama said. She smiled, "Well thank you." They ate then talked for awhile.

It hit night fall real fast. Kurama and Hiei were up in their bedroom getting ready for bed. "Fox?" Hiei called sounding unsure. Kurama looked at him confused, "What Hiei?" "Well...when the baby comes...um...I know you want your mother to be there but what about your stepdad and stepbrother?" Hiei asked. Kurama never gave it much thought. "I don't know. I guess we wait untill that time comes." Kurama said climbing into bed.

Hiei slid in next to Kurama and cuddled up next to him. Kurama, in turn, wrapped his arms around Hiei kissing him goodnight.

NEXT MORNING

Hutako and Kakota got back before anyone got up. Hutako made his way upstairs and saw Kurama's bedroom door closed. Wanting to know why he went over and opened the door. Looking in he saw Kurama and Hiei still sleeping cuddled together.

"What the hell is going on?" He rawred. They both woke up with a start. The sheet fell and showed there bare chest. "What are you two doing here?" He asked enraged. Shiori heard the noice and came out of her room.

When she saw her husband she went right over. "What's going on?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What are they doing here?" He said angerly. "They came to visit. I didn't see any harm in it." Shiori said defencively. "I do. I want them out of here _now._" He said glairing at them.

"NO! They are NOT going anywhere. He IS _MY_ son and he and his mate are allowed here." Shiori said before anyone else could. Hutako spoke first, "I kno but they are demons honey. Do you kno what they can do to you?" Kurama reacted quickly.

Using his demonic speed he got out of bed and in front of his mother in no time. "It is true that we are demons but what we _can _do is different from what we _do._" Kurama said. "Besides we have no reason to hurt her." Hiei added still on the bed.

Kakota came upstairs and saw everyone around Kurama's bedroom door. "Did something happen?" He asked going closer. When he saw his step-brother he rushed forward hugging Kurama. "Hello Kakota how are you?" Kurama asked hugging him back. "Great I'm so happy to see both of you." He smiled.

Hiei excused himself to go to the bathroom. Though on his way back he felt a pain than he was standing in lquid. He didn't understand and when he felt a pain rack through his small form he cried out.

Kurama heard Hiei cry out and rushed to him. Upon seeing him Kurama knew what was happening. Kurama called his mother for help and when she heard what happened she said, "What? Now?"

------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the wait I got a couple more great reviewers and that encouraged me to finish this chapter. I also got a little help from my friend. Well, please review.


	21. Little Miss Hiei FINAL CHAPTER

Sorry about the wait. bows But I'm back with another chapter. I was having trouble decideing the gender and name for their child but I hope you liked what I chose. Also I found the story I was looking for. It's called, "Coming Clean"! IT IS SO AWSOME!

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21:

Little Miss Hiei

"Shuichi what do we do? How is he suppose to have the baby here?" Shiori asked. Kurama stayed calm, "Mother get me a larde shit out of my closet and straighten up my bed." Shiori nodded and went off. Kurama turned to Hiei, "Koi, I'm going to pick you and bring you to our bedroom. Are you ready?" He felt a slight nod against his chest.

Carefully he picked up Hiei and carried him to the bedroom. When they walked in Shiori had a shirt hanging on his desk chair and was finishing straighting up the bed. She nodded to Kurama and left the room. Hiei was still shocked at this new feeling and what was happening. Kurama picked up the shirt and stepped towards Hiei. He had set Hiei on the bed right after his mom left the room.

"I need you to put this on Hiei." Kurama said handing him the shirt. Hiei took the shirt with a shaky hand. He looked so hopeless. Slowly Hiei stripped and put on the shirt. It was black and went down a little passed his knees. Kurama than helped him lay comfortably on the bed. A contraption racked through his body and he let out a startling cry.

Shiori had choose that moment to enter and frowned. Hiei had grabbed Kurama's arms and his nails pierced throgh the skin. Small tralls off blood ran down Kurama's arms but he ignored them making sure Hiei was alright. When Hiei saw what he did he reached out but Kurama caught his hand, "I'm alright. Just lay back and rest. Take deep even breaths."

Hiei looked like he was about to say something but Kurama slienced him with a soft kiss. Shiori came over and sat in the chair that was beside the bed. "Ku-Kurama I...hurt you." Hiei said softly. Kurama smiled, "It's really alright Hiei. Please don't keep worring about it." Hiei let it go for now because there was nothing h could do. Taking a few deep breaths Hiei relaxed.

Not long after another pain racked through his body and he gritted his teeth not wanting to cry out. To cry out would be showing a weakness and he didn't want to do that. "Let it out Hiei. Just a little longer and you'll be ok." Kurama said. Shiori put her arm on Hiei's back to help soothe him. As if she knew Shiori held out both hands and Hiei fell back into them.

Since Kurama knew most about demon pregnancys he knew that Hiei was about to give birth. "Mother help Hiei get comfortable. I will be right back." Kurama said and hurried out of the room. At his retreating mate Hiei reached out to him. "It's alright Hiei he'll be right back." Shiori said assuringly. Kurama went and bandged his wound than grabbed a large towel and went back to the room.

Upon entering he could tell that it was almost time. Going to the side of the bed he knelt down next to Hiei, "Koi, how are you feeling?" Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes and all Kurma saw was pain. Kissing Hiei's brow Kurama stood. "On the next contraption I want you to push, ok?" Kurama instructed. Shiori sat by Hiei's side gripping his hand telling him it would be ok.

When Kurama told Hiei to push he cried out at the new pain. Kurama had to make sure the child was coming out alright. "Come on Hiei your almost done." Shiori encouraged. Kurama smiled at his mate and Hiei tried to smile back. Seeing Kurama smile he knew that the child was ok. With one final cry his push his child into the world.

A startling cry sounded throgh the room. Kurama picked up the towel he brought in and cleaned the child before wrapping her up and smiled brightly. Shiori backed up abit so Kurama could sit next to Hiei. Going to the other side of the bed Shiori helped prop Hiei up so he could see his child. Red eyes blinked back at him. She had red eyes and black hair with two green streaks one on each side of her face. .

She also had Hiei's tan skin but Kurama's big eyes and fine hair. "Kirei.(1)" Hiei whispered. Kurama looked at Hiei confused. Hiei smiled at Kurama, "Kirei Minamino." Kurama smiled wider, "Kirei it is." Shiori excused herself and left the room. Kurama and Hiei stayed in their cuddled up together on the bed and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Kirei means beautiful in Japanese and I really thought it would be a good name sinse the child looked like Kurama and Hiei combined. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Oh yea, THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!


End file.
